thegleeprogramfandomcom-20200214-history
Sexuality
Sexuality is the sixth episode of the first season of The Glee Program. Guest Mentor: Heather Morris Homework Assignment Winner: Emma Quit: Phoenix Episode Sexuality SABRINA AND TITYANA ARE IN THE GIRL'S DORM Sabrina: Amber shouldn't have left last week, it wasn't fair. Emma was being a bitch and they didn't eliminate her. CONFESSIONAL CAM-SABRINA: I am tired of standing by and not doing anything, especially around Emma. Tityana: Yeah, it feels like she's doing anything just to win this.*bites her nail* CONFESSIONAL CAM-TITYANA: Emma is talented but her attitude will never be successful. EMMA WALKS IN Emma: It is so much more peaceful here now that Amber is freaking gone. Sabrina: Um yeah, can you like not talk about her negatively? It could be you this week. Emma: Oh please, I'm too talented to get eliminated. I think you'll be eliminated next, Sabrina. No offense. Little miss perfect. CONFESSIONAL CAM-EMMA: Sabrina is vulnerable and weak. How possibly can she win this competition. Sabrina: That's it! I am tired of you, you have no heart! All you do is bring people down! Even Phoenix had a change of heart, why can't you be nicer? Emma: Whatever, Sabrina, I'm not even listening. EMMA STARTS TO WALK OUT BUT SABRINA STRETCHES HER HANDS IN FRONT OF HER TO STOP HER Sabrina: No! Listen to me! I am not perfect! I was date-raped and I have a son! Don't you think I don't know that. Emma: You know something, slut... I don't care what you say to me, I've been bullied before, I can take anything. CONFESSIONAL CAM-SABRINA: I almost cried during it, I hate being mean to people but Emma definitely deserved it. CONFESSIONAL CAM-EMMA: Great, just when I thought Amber got eliminated, there's a new Amber. EMMA WALKS OUT ROBERT WALKS IN Robert: Hey. Billie: Robert's here! Robert: Now this theme will be very hot and steamy. Today's week is Sexuality. Hinton: Awesome. CONFESSIONAL CAM-ROSS: I am really comfortable with my sexuality even though people think I'm not since I'm gay. But yeah, I mean it's really something that you need to have. You would just be bland without it. Robert: And your homework assignment is "Toxic" by Britney Spears. Tityana: Yes! Oh I'm sorry, Billie for yelling in your ear. CONFESSIONAL CAM-TITYANA: I am definitely rocking this song. I am very flirty but is that the same as sexy....? Robert: As usual, you will pick your lines and do your own choreography. And tomorrow, you will perform for me and a super sexy guest from glee. ROBERT WALKS OUT Emma: Come on. Sabrina: Now that Amber's gone, who's going to choreograph it? Phoenix: Um... I can try. I was thinking that we can serenade each other and we don't have to have partners. And also we... CONFESSIONAL CAM-TITYANA: I feel bad because I completely changed Phoenix with that kiss. I think it might effect him in the competition. Phoenix: Then bend down... '-Toxic-' Samuel: Wow, this is intense. CONFESSIONAL CAM-SAMUEL: I really don't want to hump this week, I mean i already have a girlfriend and it would be weird. I think this is the only reason I'm not excited for this week. Robert: Now today's guest is a really sexy character from Glee. A HAND PULLS OUT A CHEERIO UNIFORM FROM A LOCKER Robert: And their character has slept with some of the other characters. HEATHER MORRIS WALKS IN THE DOOR AND CONTENDERS SCREAM Phoenix: Oh god! CONFESSIONAL CAM-BILLIE: Wow, I just literally died when Heather came into the room. She is so sexy! Robert: And this is Heather Morris who plays Brittany Pierce on Glee. Heather: Hey guys so sexuality is about of course being sexy but also being confident. Robert: Okay let's see the performance. Heather: Alright! ---- Boys Tin tin tin tilin tilin Girls: Haaaaa! Ross: Baby, can't you see, I'm callin' Billie: A guy like you should wear a warnin' Samuel It's dangerous, I'm fallin' Boys: Tin tin tin tilin tilin Rachel with New Directions: Haaaaa! Tityana: There's no escape, I can't wait Emma: I need a hit, baby give me it Hinton: You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it Boys: Tin tin tin tilin tilin Girls: Haaaaa! Phoenix: Too high, can't come down Sabrina: Losing my head Spinning Round and round Boys: Oh, do you feel me now? Tin tin tin tilin tilin Girls: Haaaaa! All Contenders: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slippin' under With a taste of poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic? Girls: Haaaaa! Boys: With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride Girls: You're toxic I'm slipping under Boys: With the taste of poison paradise Girls: I'm addicted to you All: Don't you know that you're toxic? Boys: Tin tin tin tilin tilin All: Haaaaaa! Heather: Wow, pretty sexy! I think many people did great but... Billie, did you, at any time feel uncomfortable? Billie: I don't think so. Heather: Well I think you should act more sexy and try to hide your uncomfortableness, okay? Heather: Phoenix, I think you did good but weren't as sexy as the others. Emma, wow, um I almost thought you were seducing everybody. I think you really portrayed sexuality. Tityana, awesome job, you were very flirty and sexy and you do not need help with anything sexy-related. Robert: So Heather, who are you picking for the homework winner? Heather: I'm definitely picking... CAMERA SHOWS EMMA AND TITYANA Heather: Emma. Emma: No surprise. CONFESSIONAL CAM-EMMA: I knew I was going to be picked. Tityana should be crushed for being so close and not be homework winner. CONFESSIONAL CAM-TITYANA: Argghh. So close! But no worries, I'm glad Emma won, I'll get it next time. Robert: Emma, that means you win a one-on-one mentoring session with Heather and a standout moment in this weeks video, which is... Heather: What The Hell by Avril Lavigne. Emma: Perfect. Robert: The concept is Emma waking up and suddenly people are attracted to her and people start acting sexy and having sex in different rooms. Tityana: Hot! CONFESSIONAL CAM-SABRINA: I am going to show my true sexuality ability with one of my favorite songs. Robert: Okay Heather: Okay bye guys, I can't wait Emma. For our session. '-Choreography with Zach and Brooke-' Zach: Okay, before we start, I have to ask, Billie are you going to cooperate this week? Billie: Yes sir. CONFESSIONAL CAM-BILLIE: I am going to do better this week in terms of dancing. I don't want to give the mentors a bad impression of me. Zach: Okay now look what Brooke is doing. Sabrina this will be your move. Walk over to the desk, and then stretch your leg above it. While eating a Popsicle and pulling your pants above your other leg. SABRINA DROPS HER JAW CONFESSIONAL CAM-SABRINA: Well, I guess I'll do it. It's kinda weird but who cares, it's acting right. EVERYBODY LAUGHS ALONG WITH SABRINA THE CONTENDERS DO THEIR CHOREOGRAPHY WITH EACH OTHER Zach: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Phoenix, can you at least try? Phoenix: Well, what was I doing wrong? Zach: Nothing wrong... Because you didn't do anything! AGAIN! One two three four and pa, pa and pam. CONFESSIONAL CAM-PHOENIX: I hate being sexy. I hate not being my usual self, I really don't get what the point of "sexy" is. CONTENDERS DO THEIR DANCING AGAIN AND PHOENIX DOES IT RIGHT THAT TIME CONFESSIONAL CAM-ZACH: Okay looks like Sexuality is going to be a wrecking ball for everybody. Yikes. '-Vocals with Nikki-' Tityana: Hey. Nikki: Hey girl! CONFESSIONAL CAM-NIKKI: So I want the contenders, this week, to make me feel their sexiness in their singing. Ross: All my life I've been good but now, oh, oh, oh I'm thinking what the hell? Nikki: Awesome. Ross: Thank you. Billie: Whoa, whoa, whoa!!! What the hell? CONFESSIONAL CAM-NIKKI: Billie is not doing well compared to other weeks. Nikki: The song isn't meant to be so high and loud. Try to tone it down, okay? Billie: Okay. Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHAT THE HELL! Nikki: *covers her ears dramatically* CONFESSIONAL CAM-BILLIE: I am not used to singing a song about "messing with a guy in bed" so I don't know how to sing "sexy." At least for this song. BILLIE WALKS OUT Nikki: Now show me what you got Hinton! Hinton: Love hurts wether it's right or wrong! Nikki: Um Hinton, try that" love hurts" again. Hinton: Love hurts wether it's right or wrong. Nikki: You're not even close to hitting the note. Hinton: Okay. CONFESSIONAL CAM-HINTON: Wow, I am so disappointed in myself right now. I am not even close to hitting the note. CONFESSIONAL CAM- NIKKI: I love working with Hinton, but I can't pick favorites. This was not his week in the booth. CAMERA CLOSES UP ON HINTON'S DISAPPOINTED FACE '-"What The Hell" Video Shoot-' Erik: Okay guys, ready to get hot and sexy. CONFESSIONAL CAM- ROBERT: Okay, the contenders today have to display their experience in sexuality. The concept of the video is Emma waking up and then she has this charm where everybody's sexual urge goes up every time she walks past them. Erik: Okay first, let's have Emma and Hinton, here. OTHER CONTENDERS WATCH THE SHOOT ON A TV CONFESSIONAL CAM-EMMA: I think I am already sexy but Heather taught me to be more sexy. Heather and Emma One-on-One Heather: Okay, let's see what you got. Emma: You say that I'm messing with your head, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. All because I was making out with your friends. Heather: Okay I'm going to stop you there. You remind me of a real life Santana. And you can really portray being sexy, just by those two lines. Emma: So what should I do in the video? Heather: I'll tell you what not to do. Don't over do it and don't act like a bitch. Emma: Okay. Video Shoot Erik: Okay Emma, you're gonna need to act very, very sexy for Hinton. EMMA STUTTERS CONFESSIONAL CAM-HINTON: Did she stutter? Erik: And action! EMMA WAKES UP AND RUBS HER HAND AGAINST HINTON'S ABS AND STANDS FROM HER BED SEXY Robert: Wow, she's a natural. Nikki: Amazing! Erik: Now, Hinton, wake up and chase her. And action! HINTON STANDS AND TRIES TO GRAB HER BUT SHE ESCAPES. Erik: Cut! Hinton, it's sexuality week, why aren't you being sexy? Hinton: Sorry. CONFESSIONAL CAM-HINTON: Wow, I didn't expect to be three quarters naked with Emma. I cannot act sexy with twenty people staring right at me with only boxers on. Erik: Let's try it again. HINTON STILL RESISTS BEING SEXY AFTER TWO TIMES Erik: Oh god. Robert: Hinton, just clear your mind and pretend you're in a paradise, okay? Hinton: Okay. Erik: Action! HINTON ACTS SEXY TO EMMA Erik: Okay. Erik: Billie, now Samuel will throw you across the bed and start kissing your neck. The next will be your improvision. Action! SAMUEL REMOVES HIS COLLARED SHIRT AND THROWS BILLIE ACROSS THE BED AND STARTS KISSING HER NECK. BILLIE HOWEVER, DOESN'T ACT SEXY TO SAMUEL Zach: Billie is starting to fade in the videos, and now she can't act sexy. Erk: Okay, one more time. BILLIE STRUGGLES BUT IS ABLE TO ACT SEXY Erik: Alright. Erik: How far can you lean across her? Phoenix: About this much. CONFESSIONAL CAM-PHOENIX: God, I hate pretending to act sexy! CONFESSIONAL CAM-TITYANA: I cannot believe we're paired up together! I'm messing with his chances, but I need to remember, that this is a competition. AFTER MANY SHOTS, PHOENIX GETS IT PERFECT Erik: Now it's time for the group number where they all dance. CONTENDERS DO THEIR CHOREOGRAPHY BUT, MESSY Zach: Whoa, what's wrong with them? Nikki: They're not the same people from Dance-ability week. Erik: Cut! Zach: Hey! You all sucked! Do what we practiced! CONTENDERS TRY AGAIN CONFESSIONAL CAM-ROBERT: Okay, so the contenders seriously have to be sexy in order to stay safe this week. Let's hope the video will help them... Erik: Rolling and cue playback please! ---- EMMA WAKES UP WITH A NIGHTGOWN AND PANTIES Emma: You say that I'm messin' with your head Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah All 'cause I was making out with your friend Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah EMMA RUNS OUT OF THE APARTMENT AND A SHIRTLESS HINTON WAKES UP Hinton: Love hurts whether it's right or wrong Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah HINTON RUNS OUT TO CHASE EMMA, AND IN ANOTHER ROOM SABRINA IS NEXT TO A DESK WHILE ROSS IS WATCHING HER Sabrina: You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" DOES HER CHOREOGRAPHY PERFECTLY But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy ROSS RUNS UP AND LIFTS SABRINA UP AGAINST THE WALL Ross: All my life I've been good but now Ooohhh I'm thinking "What the hell? " HINTON LIFTS EMMA UP AGAINST A WALL AND STARTS KISSING HER Hinton and Ross: All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about If you love me, if you hate me SABRINA AND EMMA GRAB THEIR PARTNER'S HAIR Sabrina and Emma: You can't save me, baby, baby All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? " SABRINA KISSES ROSS Sabrina: What HINTON KISSES EMMA Hinton: What ROSS KISSES SABRINA'S NECK Ross: What EMMA GETS OFF HINTON AND KEEPS RUNNING ROSS LEAVES AS WELL Emma: What the hell? EMMA WALKS PAST BILLIE AND SAMUEL'S APARTMENT Billie: So what if I go out on a million dates? Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah You never call or listen to me anyway Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Samuel: I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play Yeah AS SAMUEL IS GRINDING AGAINST BILLIE PHOENIX AND TITYANA ARE KISSING EACH OTHER WITH A ONLY UNDERGARMENTS ON Phoenix: You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Tityana:Va fan!) But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Tityana: Crazy!) TITYANA HOLDS ON TO PHOENIX AS HE KNOCKS HER AGAINST THE WALL Tityana: All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking "What the hell? " All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about SCENES CHANGE BETWEEN SAMUEL & BILLIE AND PHOENIX & TITYANA Samuel and Tityana: If you love me, if you hate me You can't Billie and Phoenix: save me, baby, baby Samuel, Billie, Phoenix, and Tityana: All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? " SAMUEL AND PHOENIX RUN OUT THE APARTMENT EMMA WALKS INTO A HOTEL AND ALL THE BOYS ARRIVE Emma (seductive): You say that I'm messing with your head Boy, I like messing in your bed Yeah, I am messing with your head When I'm messing with you in bed THE GIRLS ARRIVE AND ALL OF THEM GO TO THE HOTEL LOBBY All All my life I've been good but now Ooohhh I'm thinking "What the hell? " (Emma: What the hell!) All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about (Emma: I don't care about!) All my life I've been good but now Ooohhh I'm thinking "What the hell? " All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about If you love me, if you hate me (Emma: Love me!) You can't save me, baby, baby (Emma: Love me! EMMA RUNS INTO ONE OF THE HOTEL ROOMS AS ALL THE CONTENDERS CHASE HER All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? " EMMA FALLS ON THE BED WITH HEATHER MORRIS: Emma: La, la, La la la la la, La, La la la la la, la ---- '-REVEAL OF THE BOTTOM THREE-' Robert: So it being sexuality week, you had to be sexy and confident. Let's start with the number one this week. Emma. You won the homework assignment, did amazing choreography during the video and commanded this week's video. Your on the callback list. Emma: Oh my god! Yes! CONFESSIONAL CAM-EMMA: I'm excited that I'm first called back for this week, but I gotta admit, I do feel bad for the remaining contenders. Robert: And we thought three people did great. And they were Ross, Sabrina, and Tityana. Ross: Oh... Okay. Sabrina: Awesome! CONFESSIONAL CAM-SABRINA: Not happy that Emma was first called back but at least I am. AUDITORIUM IS LEFT WITH BILLIE, PHOENIX, SAMUEL, AND HINTON'' '''Robert: Billie, in the video shoot Erik had to take the most time doing your shots than anybody else. Zach: I think that we're asking you to be on the show, than you actually earning it. Robert: Phoenix, you couldn't act sexy in the video and Erik got frustrated with you. Zach: And in choreography you had trouble following. Phoenix: Well, I don't think I did as bad as the others. Zach: Actually, I think that you did the worst out of them. Phoenix: True... Zach: Samuel, you're really not being as confident as you were five weeks ago. Robert: And Hinton you resisted so much compared to the others that we actually were worried about you. Hinton: Oh... Robert: That is why you're performing for Ryan tonight. Robert: Phoenix, you as well. Robert: And... Billie, you are going to do a last chance performance tonight, which means, Samuel congratulations you're safe. Samuel: Arghh, so close. Thank you. CONFESSIONAL CAM-BILLIE: So Samuel is called back and he's acting like he just got eliminated. That is the last thing I want to see... Nikki: So for your songs, Billie yours is... "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus. Billie:... Umm. Nikki: Oh, bad luck, you don't know it. Well it's a really great song, you'll enjoy it. Hinton, your song is "Glad You Came" by the Wanted for you generous boy. Hinton: Okay. Nikki: And Phoenix, your song focuses around your name. It's "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele. Phoenix: Wow... CONFESSIONAL CAM-HINTON: Wow, I don't think it's fair, that I need to sing a song I don't like but Phoenix gets one of the best songs ever created. Now I can see how this competition is going. Zach: You have two hours. TWO! CONTENDERS LEAVE REHEARSING ROOM (HINTON) Hinton: Turn the lights out now... I can't do this song.. CONFESSIONAL CAM-HINTON: I can sing a lot of songs but I can't sing this song. But I wonder how I'll perform it in front of Go... Uhh Ryan. REHEARSING ROOM (PHOENIX) Phoenix: I set fire to the rain! And I threw us in to the flames! CONFESSIONAL CAM-PHOENIX: Okay, another time in the bottom three but there is now way I'm gonna leave without performing my best with my song. REHEARSING ROOM (BILLIE) Billie: Or the Hudson riverside! CONFESSIONAL CAM-BILLIE: Wow, I guess I dragged myself into this hole. I kept receiving their comments and I didn't improve but tonight just wait! MENTORS WALK IN Ryan: Ooh, so now this week's disasters were who? Robert: These were. They just could not act sexy no matter what we told them. Ryan: Who's first? Robert: Well, Phoenix is first. He can't act sexy and he is starting to fade even during his solo verses in the videos. Ryan: Yeah, I know exactly what you're explaining. Well lets bring him out. Phoenix: Hi I'm Phoenix Early and I will be singing "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele. ---- I let it fall, my heart And as it fell, you rose to claim it It was dark, and I was over you Until you kissed my lips, and you saved me But there's a side to you That I never knew never knew All the things you said they were never true, never true And the games, you played You would always win always win But I set fire To the rain Watched it pour As I touched your face But I heard something died cause I heard it screaming out your name Your name I set fire to the rain And I threw us into the flames Cause I heard something cry And I knew that that was the last time The last time! And I set fire to the rain... Ryan: Wow, amazing. So it hasn't been just this week, but several weeks where you are having trouble. What's wrong? Phoenix: I just don't think I belong here anymore. I see all around me these super talented people and I just can't keep up. Zach: Is he saying what I think he's saying? Phoenix: Yes, you're right. Nikki: What...? PHOENIX LEAVES Ryan: We'll just have to worry about him later. Robert: Yeah. Next is Billie and she had almost the same problem. Ryan: Okay bring her out. Billie: I'm Billie Romero and I will be singing "The Climb". ---- I can almost see it That dream I'm dreaming, yeah But there's a voice inside my head going You'll never reach it Every move I'm making Every breath I'm taking Lost with no direction But I I gotta keep trying Gotta keep my head held high Cause there's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle Sometime I'm gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there Ain't about what's waiting on the other side It's the climb Nikki: Beautiful. Ryan: Wow, no wonder I haven't seen you yet. That was amazing! So I heard that they kept giving you advice but you never did, why? Billie: I don't really know. But I don't care, just like I did with that song, I don't care if I forgot the lyrics I'm going to keep trying. Ryan: Alright. Robert: Lastly, there's Hinton who couldn't act sexy like the rest but also had minor issues throughout the week. Ryan: Okay. Hinton: My name is Hinton Evans and I will be singing "Oops!... I Did It Again" by Britney Spears. Nikki: *Mutters* what? Robert: Umm... Zach: Did we pick that song for him? ---- I think I did it again I made you believe That we're more than just friends Oh baby, baby It might seem like a crush It doesn't mean I'm serious Cause to lose all my senses That's just so typically me Oh baby baby TAKES OFF SHIRT You see my problem is this I'm dreaming away Wishing that heroes they truly exist I cry watching the days Can't you see that we're fooled In so many wa-aaays Oops! I did it again I played with your heart Got lost in the game Oops! You think I'm in love Got sent from above! I'm not that (Falsetto:) innocent Ryan: Wow I liked it, but the mentors are confused, you mind explaining? Hinton: I didn't like the song I received and I chose this song because I wanted to show you guys, I am sexy and I'm not this innocent gay male. Ryan: Well, I let it slide for now but don't change songs again. (Smiles) Hinton: Okay. Ryan: So Billie was great with her song but she missed this quality I was looking for. FLASHES TO WAITING ROOM Billie: I really messed up the syntax of the lyrics but I don't know... I guess I did okay FLASHES TO LCP ROOM Ryan: Hinton really showed us his true self. FLASHES TO WAITING ROOM Hinton: I did something really silly, I stripped off my shirt and I performed a different song. ROSS BLUSHES Sabrina: Wow, Ross, I guess you missed out. Ross: *giggles* CONTENDERS LAUGH FLASHES TO LCP ROOM Ryan: And Phoenix... FLASHES TO WAITING ROOM Phoenix: I am going to quit. Tityana: What?! Billie: Why? Phoenix: I really don't think I have what it takes to make it and you guys deserve it more than me. I have a completely different personality now because of you guys. So I guess I have to thank you. CONFESSIONAL CAM-TITYANA: *tearing up* This is exactly what I didn't want happen. I'm a horrible person! Tityana: No, you can't. This is all my fault. I kissed you and you changed! Phoenix: No, actually you helped me. *PHOENIX KISSES TITYANA LONGER THAN THEIR KISS IN PAIRABILITY* Phoenix: Goodbye. CONTENDERS SAY THEIR FAREWELLS TO HIM Emma: Umm, Phoenix? Phoenix: Yes? Emma: Thank you. Phoenix: For what? Emma: For showing me why I belong here. I hope you have a good life. *hugs Phoenix* CONTENDERS GASP PHOENIX EXITS AND TELLS THE MENTORS HE QUITS HE WALKS UP TO THE LIST AND WRITES HIS NAME UNDER THE "NOT CALLED BACK" PHOENIX'S EXIT INTERVIEW: Just like the bird I'm named after who ascended from it's ashes and became a beautiful flame, my friends showed me the beauty of life and I rose from my bitter cold life to a glorious future. I will never forget any of my experience here. Phoenix: So keep holding on Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say) Nothing you can do (nothing you can do) There's no other way when it comes to the true So keep (keep holding on) Holding on Cause you know we'll make it though NEXT TIME ON THE GLEE PROGRAM Robert: Act-ability. Hinton: Ross. Ross: *makes out with Hinton* CONFESSIONAL CAM-HINTON: Ross is dragging me down, I can't stand it! Emma:You know what, I'm trying, alright! Sabrina: Well stop! Category:Episodes